


Not Surprised

by zuuloo



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Crushes, Eventual Fluff, Gen Asagiri is in denial, Light Angst, M/M, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ukyo is a good friend, confused gen, gen and senku are roomates, gen centric, help his poor soul, naive chrome, playboy senku, senku is very ooc, someone help gen, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuuloo/pseuds/zuuloo
Summary: Gen has to deal with his playboy of a roommate while unfortunately having a crush on him that he'll never admit.In other words, Senku tortures Gen and he sees it, he enjoys it. :)
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu, Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou
Kudos: 19





	Not Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, I might make edits later but this was just a fun idea to me. Yes Senku is gonna be mischaracterized a lot, almost as bad as ppl like to mischaracterize Eren in fics but its okay cause he'll be funny... I hope, we'll see. Tbh the reason why I thought of this was because I was rewatching 'Iron Man' and thought "huh what if that personality was Senku" and here we are. Okay let's get into it.

There are pros and cons of being a light sleeper. One example of a pro would be you can easily tell if someone is breaking into your apartment, or if someone was trying to murder you in your sleep. 

But Asagiri Gen’s life was not that amusing (luckily) so he did not get the advantages of being a light sleeper, but instead the disadvantages. Like the one he is experiencing currently which would be the sound of shuffling feet leaving his roommate’s room. It was probably someone Senku had met last night to fool around with and now the realization is hitting them that they can’t stay for long, or maybe it’s Chrome because he was someone who had the scientist's interest lately. 

Gen yawned and got out of bed to see which one of his hypotheses would be correct and it looks like the second one was right on the buzzer. 

“Uh— h-hey Gen.. sorry for waking you… again.” There Gen was met with the brunette male standing in the middle of his living room. His hair was a mess and he looked awfully tired. His clothes weren't ironed and it looked like he threw them on in a rush. Also _great,_ now Chrome feels as if they’re close enough for a first name basis, but I guess it does make sense. Gen _does_ make sure he gets something to eat before he leaves for all the times he’s stayed over whether it's a full-blown breakfast or an apple to take with him after all. That doesn’t mean Gen saw him as a friend or whatever, but he did it out of pity. Pity that Chrome was another victim to thinking Senku was serious about their “relationship.” But who knows, most people would have been told to leave by Senku after the first night yet here he is on his sixth? Seventh? Gen can't keep track, so Senku might be serious about this one this time.

Speaking of Senku, Gen should probably get Chrome some food before the blonde wakes up cause lord knows he'll expect him to be gone.

_‘Although that shouldn’t be my problem to worry about,’_ Gen thought.

“It’s fine, I was already awake.” He lied. “Do you want a waffle? Juice?” He wanted to at least offer.

“Do you have any oranges? Then I’ll be out of your hair.” Chrome smiled. 

_‘Wow, he really is a sweet kid, too bad he’s caught up with Senku. He deserves better.’_ Gen noted.

“Yeah sure, here ya go.” He threw the orange to Chrome for him to catch, which he did successfully. Gen then rushed him to the door, and he really hopes Chrome can’t notice that he's being practically forced out his home, but this is routine at this point. Chrome should be used to it.

“Tell Senku to call me okay?” Chrome said before heading out.

“Yup! Sure will, you take care now,” Gen started to push the door close. “Alright bye-bye!”

Once he was sure Chrome was fully gone, he sunk his back against the door. 

“Ughhhhhh,” He groaned. “I shouldn’t have to exert myself all because I’m worried about the future hearts that Senku might break… maybe I’m too nice.” He mumbled to himself. 

An alarm from the other side of the apartment shook him out of whatever trance he was in and he realized it must have been Senku.

_Speak of the devil._

Gen got up, shook himself off and made his way towards the scientist's room. 

“Morning sunshine, did the prince get his beauty sleep?”

He watched as Senku stretched before feeling the empty spot next to him where Chrome’s body probably slept.

"Ah mentalist," he rubbed his eyes to get a clearer look at Gen. “I did, but I’m guessing since Chrome’s gone and you’re up, then you didn’t,” He smirked slyly.

“Ding ding ding, Senku-chan is as smart as ever. Yet I’m left to handle _your_ problems once again.”

“I never asked you too.”

“I know.” Gen sighs.

“Then why do you do it?”

Gen silently hoped that Senku couldn’t tell that he hesitated for a slight moment.

“Because I’m a good friend.” He said, and he meant it. Sure Senku isn’t the most sincere person when it comes to people he fools around with but as a friend he is not that bad. Gen has seen him be genuine and caring before. Taiju and Yuzuriha for example, he was like a completely different person when he was around those two. Honestly those two are the reason Gen _almost_ began to see Senku as more than some cold hearted monster.

“Well thanks cause I didn’t want to kick him out myself but it looks like you helped him get the jist of things.” Senku laughed to himself.

_Almost…_ was the key word. 

“You can’t keep toying around with him like this you know.” Gen said as he leaned against the doorframe of Senku’s bedroom. 

“What’s it to you? Don’t tell me you’re jealous.” Senku cocked his eyebrow at the other and smirked. 

“As if.” Gens scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I just feel bad for the poor guy because he thinks he has a chance with you.”

“Who knows, maybe he does.”

“Really?” He smirked and tilted his head. “In that case he told me to tell you to call him by the way.”

“No way in hell.”

“Thought so.” Gen sighed and shook his head. He turned around to head to his room, maybe catch up on sleep before he goes out for the day before he meets up with Ukyo.

“Where are you going?” Senku said which made Gen stop in his tracks.

“I’m heading out to see Ukyo and Ryusui, why?”

“Hmm,” Senku hummed. “Stay here with me instead,” He sat up, patted the spot on the bed next to him and then put his hands behind his head.”

Gen scrunched his nose, “And bask in your after-sex, sweat covered bed? No thanks.” He fake gagged. “Wash the sheets before I get back and I’ll think about it.” He said before walking out the blonde’s room.

Senku was now left by himself as he stared blankly at the door Gen just closed. 

“He wants me.” Senku said to himself and smiled. 

* * *

“I hate him, I want him out.” Gen said as he took a bite of his burrito.

“We both know that's not true.” Ukyo grumbles.

“I think it’s quite the opposite,” a tall, and rather _nosy_ blonde pitched in.

“Ryusui, are you trying to imply that I may actually _like_ Senku?” Gen looked at him with disbelief and a bit of disgust.

"Hey, you said it, not me." He raised his hands defensively. Gen thought it would be a good idea to ignore whatever he says for the rest of his time with them. Ukyo was his best friend after all, all attention would be focused towards him. Not the narcissistic boyfriend of said friend who thinks he's right all the time (he most likely is). But Ryusui wouldn't make that possible for Gen because he continued talking.

“As a person who has liked many, _many_ people-” Ryusui started which granted him a glare from Ukyo. “-but not as much as I like my lovely boyfriend over here, whether it's platonic or romantic, you definitely have an attraction to this guy.”

“Well it’s definitely platonic or even less cause I can barely stand the guy.”

“Hm.” Ukyo said.

“What, what does ‘hm’ mean?”

“It means I don’t believe you.”

Gen crossed his arms and pouted. “And why is that?” 

“Remember how much you gushed about him to us after you saw him with his friends?” Ukyo pointed his finger up. “That seemed more than platonic attraction to me.”

The mentalist gasped. “T-That was just because it took me by surprise!” 

“You talked about him for a whole _hour.”_ Ukyo said with clear disinterest.

“And?” 

“Whatever,” Ukyo rolled his eyes. He was clearly done with this conversation. “Anyway, my friend Chrome is having a party next weekend, you should come if you’d like. I think you need a distraction from Senku anyway, meet someone new, bring them back to your place, give him a taste of his own medicine.”

“You seem way too invested in this for someone who hates when Gen talks about Senku.” Ryusui patted Ukyo’s head. He leaned into the touch, it was fond, almost made Gen jealous because he wished he had that with someone. He hates third wheeling with these two, he really needs more friends.

“I’m invested in Gen’s happiness… and maybe revenge.” He beamed menacingly. He’s scary when he wants to be. 

“Wait, you said Chrome? Chrome what exactly?” Gen asked, hoping it wasn’t the one he’s thinking of but that’s not a pretty common name. 

“Er, Chrome Nakamura, we’re in the same physics class, did I not tell you?”

“No,” Gen sighed. “No Ukyo, you never told me.” 

“My bad, why though? What about him?”

“He’s Senku’s…” He had to pause and think cause what exactly is he to Senku? The fact that he even has to ask himself this is sad. “Fling? I don’t really know what they got going on.”

“Ah, I see.” Ukyo said boredly. “Wait WHAT? Chrome? You’re telling me he’s hooking up with CHROME?” He yelped a little _too_ loudly.

“Yes Ukyo jeez, quiet down,” Gen huffed. “But yes… he is.”

“How did that even happen?” Ukyo asked with genuine concern in his voice. “Chrome is so sweet and innocent while Senku is… well Senku.”

It’s true, Chrome is probably one of the sweetest people Gen has ever met in his life. Gen had just recently graduated last year but according to what he’s heard, Chrome was the campus Golden Boy. A recent prodigy on the come up who excelled in everything he did, that was academic related that is. He was popular amongst the students, and was always there to offer a helping hand. He was also top of his class, and the second smartest student at their college overall after Senku. That was actually how the two met in the beginning. Chrome admired Senku the first time he heard of him and wanted him to be his mentor. Gen remembers Senku being heavily against the idea in the beginning but next thing you know Gen found Chrome walking around his shared apartment looking as content as ever.

“I wish I knew myself.” And he did, maybe he could have had a chance to warn him, to _save_ him. But it wouldn’t have mattered anyway, Chrome is whipped, and is already wrapped around Senku’s finger.

“Well enough about them,” Ukyo said firmly. “Are you coming to the party or not?”

“I’m not even a student here anymore, wouldn’t it be weird?”

“No! It’s fine, you can be my plus one.”

“Isn’t Ryusui your plus one?”

“Nah, he’s friends with Chrome so he was initially invited, so come onnn, you’ll have fun I promise.”

Gen exhaled then looked back and forth between Ukyo and Ryusui. “Fine, as long as you guys don’t disappear on me while we’re there.”

“Deal.” Ukyo said and Ryusui nodded his head in agreement.”

* * *

Note to self, _never_ make a deal with Ukyo again.

Because a sober, clear mind Ukyo was way different from a tipsy, flirty Ukyo who Gen last saw him whisper something to Ryusui’s ear which made the taller man blush before disappearing to who knows where. Gen didn’t want to find out and see something he shouldn’t.

Now here Gen was stuck at some frat house all alone, and the only other person he knew here was Chrome, and they weren’t exactly besties. Gen found out as he arrived that this wasn’t even Chrome’s party but rather just a regular ole frat house party that Chrome invited Ukyo and Ryusui to. Gen was sure that Ukyo knew this and lied to him so he was more likely to go, and he was correct cause no way would Gen have agreed to go to some immature frat party at the age of 22.

_Bzzt_ he felt the vibration of his phone come from his pocket and if he thought things couldn’t get worse tonight he was certainly wrong. He was dreading checking the text, ah yes, he should ignore it. Ignore it for the rest of the night and try his best to enjoy himself while he’s here if he can. But curiosity did kill the cat after all so he can’t help but check.

**_Senku:_ ** _Hey, I’m coming over to the party, see you in 10_

Yup, this is going to be a _very_ long night.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @senkuoi


End file.
